Of A Desperate Fujoshi and Hot Hitmen
by TheLazyHacker
Summary: In which a hardcore fujoshi encounters the world of hot badass hitmen, starts pairings, and gets beat up by a certain annoyed prefect multiple times for bringing obscene BL content to school. HibarixOC
1. Love is pure

**A/N: Hi, this is my first fanfiction! Before you read, I'd like to warn readers the main character is a girl into boy's love. So if you feel uncomfortable about her character, please drop this fanfiction right away. I, myself, am not a fujoshi, but I found the manga,** _ **Watashi ga Motete Dousunda,**_ **really funny and interesting. Then I thought since the KHR fandom has the majority pairings of boyxboy, it would be interesting to see a fujoshi barging into the lives of the mafia guys and sailing ships everywhere. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: KHR and Watashi ga Motete Dousunda does not belong to me but to their respective mangakas.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1: Love is Pure**

"I believe love is not a number and it can overcome borders like gender. Love is pure! It's not dirty! You shouldn't defy it!" This nonsense uttered from this pathetic girl irritated the school prefect greatly. He took out his shiny metal tonfas and positioned himself in a fighting position. He drew in his breath sharply before glaring at the girl for ruining the peace of his school… once again. "Give me those yaoi manga before I bite you to death."

The continuous loud noises and yelping of a screaming girl indicated to the students immediately on what was going on in the hallway. Teachers knew that the girl outside was most likely Fujioka Umeko and that she most likely pissed off Hibari Kyoya, the leader of the Disciplinary Committee at the school. However, none of them could do anything to stop an angry terrifying fighting maniac armed with weapons at all times. So, they continued their lessons.

Tsuna sat at his desk during class listening to the howling of Fujioka and sympathized with the poor girl, knowing full well how fucking painful Hibari could be. A kick at his leg was enough to bring his thoughts back to class as he yelped in pain. "Is there something wrong, Tsunayoshi-kun?" His teacher asked. Everyone's attention was on him. "N-no! Everything's fine! I'm sorry for interrupting!" The brunette stuttered. His teacher raised an eyebrow, but went back to teaching anyway. His eyes searched for the reason of his pain. Just as expected, he found an infant in a suit with large eyes staring right back at him.

"Reborn! Why-" Tsuna whispered.

"You should pay attention in class, Dame Tsuna," Reborn replied.

Tsuna groaned. He really wants to know how to get the infant got in his classroom without anyone knowing, but he knew better. He got in because he can and he was fucking Reborn.

It all started with this sketchy pamphlet that his mother totally believed in. She contacted the home tutor on the pamphlet and that's how Reborn got into his life. It was odd seeing a baby telling him that he was the tutor and Tsuna laughed his head off. Bad choice. After Reborn kicked him in the gut, he claimed he was the world's greatest hitman and he was here to train the brunette to be the next boss of the world's most prominent mafia group, the Vongola Famiglia. Tsuna cracked up laughing again, not believing Reborn at all. The little shit _made sure_ Tsuna believed. The brunette sure as hell did not want to be some part of this dangerous group. However, his home tutor won't let him do as he pleases.

If Tsuna had to describe Reborn in one sentence, it would be: He does whatever he wants, whenever he wants, and however he wants. The scary thing is… Reborn usually gets his way.

* * *

Fujioka gasped in pain when Hibari's metal weapon hit her on the side. He bent down to where she was on the ground and grabbed the boy's love manga from her hand. Her sky blue orbs widened in dread. "P-please don't. Please." She begged him, while holding on to his pant leg. Hibari looked down and made eye contact for 5 seconds with her before his mouth tilted upward into a smirk. With that, he mercilessly ripped her manga and left.

Fujioka gaped at the remains of her beloved boy's love fantasy manga. She tried to gather the pieces, but it was no use. With teary eyes, she glared fiercely at the back of black-haired prefect. "STUPID HIBARI KYOYA! YOU PIECE OF SHIT! MARK MY WORDS I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!" Hibari smirked again. He'll let her get away with that insult today because he is satisfied enough... for today.

Fujioka groaned in pain. She lifted her uniform shirt and confirmed the growing purple bruise on her right side. _Well, at least he didn't hit my face this time._ She slowly dragged herself to the infirmary. A squeaky voice spoke out to her. "Fujioka Umeko. Female. 2nd year at Namimori Middle School. Height: 161cm. Weight: 42kg. Black hair up to her shoulders. Cerulean eyes. Academically decent. Good at English, Japanese, and History. Bad at Math, the Sciences, Physical Education, and all the rest. Fast reflexes for the average female of your age… Is that because of your daily exchange with Hibari?"

"Well, it sure isn't fast enough," She muttered before looking at the owner of the voice, Reborn. Fujioka stared in awe of this miraculous wonder. "You're speaking awfully well for someone who just came out of your mother's vag-" She was interrupted by a flying kick delivered by the infant on her wound. While she suffered, Reborn continued his talking. "You're a fujoshi too. Is this what kids are into these days?"

Upon hearing that, the short girl stood up with a smug smile as if she knew everything about it… which she did. "Well, a child like you shouldn't be calling us, teenagers, kids. You're too young to understand the wonders of the amazing and delicious world of fujoshis, where beautiful men belong with beautiful men." There had been guys that asked Fujioka out before because she was attractive and cute. That was until they found out she turned them down because she is a fujoshi, a female fan that loved the romantic relationships between men in manga, novels, and real life.

Reborn kicked her again at the same spot. "I'm not a child. I'm probably older than your mother," He said. Fujioka was on the floor, squirming in pain again before realizing something she should've realized before. "W-wait a second, how do you even know all my information? You're a creepy baby!" She proclaimed. Reborn smirked. _Took her long enough to finally realize._ He was interested in the girl because of her interaction and relationship with Hibari so he had to give out an invitation. "I'm Tsuna's hitman home tutor, Reborn. Fujioka Umeko, would you like to join Tsuna's famiglia?"

* * *

 _Ding Dong Dang Dong._

The bell signaled the end of the day and students quickly packed up, preparing to bolt out of the school. "Tsunayoshi-kun," Fujioka called out to him. The short brunette turned around. "E-eh? Me?" He asked confused, pointing at himself. "Yeah, can I talk to you for a bit?" She asked. "Heads of the students in his class turned toward their interaction. Everyone knew the girl. Fujioka Umeko was and is the only person that has the guts to go against Hibari again and again. Then again, maybe she's stupid. The remaining students rushed out the classroom. All that was left behind was an odd Fujioka, a confused Tsuna, and of course, his two best friends.

"What the hell do you want with Juudaime?" The angry voice belonged to a silver-haired boy. "Are you an enemy-" This silver-haired boy was interrupted by the boy next to him. Said boy smiled brightly and blinded Fujioka. "Hi, I'm Yamamoto Takeshi. This guy is Gokudera Hayato. Sorry, he's a little jumpy. Don't mind him. Haha!" Yamamoto said cheerily. Gokudera glared in disbelief. "You baseball idiot! How could you give our names away so easily-"

"G-gokudera! Stop it! She just wants to talk." The silverette stopped abruptly and with a huff declared he would stop, only because Tsuna told him too. "So, what did you want to talk to me about, Fujioka-senpai?" Tsuna turned back to her and asked politely. All he saw was the short girl drooling at the scene in front of her. Tsuna backed up a few steps, suddenly wary of her behaviour. Fujioka pinched his cheeks. "Awww! You're so cute!" She cooed. "E-ehhh?!" Tsuna was flustered and blushed a bright shade of red. "You're definitely uke material," Fujioka proclaimed. She gaze went back to the other two before she gushed out in fangirling mode. "Oh my gosh. Why are you two so hot?! I can see this ship sailing like no tomorrow! Wait, Gokudera-kun wants to protect Tsunayoshi-kun, but then again either of you can be with Tsunayoshi-kun too because you both care for him and …. OH MY GOSH. This could be a three-way relationship. My heart is dying-"

"Sorry, what are you saying? I don't understand you. You're speaking too fast," Tsuna said. Gokudera heard everything clearly. He would never look at his boss like that! He doesn't even like the baseball idiot either! Now, he felt uncomfortable. _Fucking Fujioka the Fujoshi._

The girl gathered herself. _Fangirling can wait for a moment. I need to ask Tsunayoshi-kun first._

"Tsunayoshi-kun, do you know a baby called Reborn?" She asked earnestly. Tsuna's eyes widened. "Yeah..." He replied cautiously. "How do you know Reborn-san, woman?" Gokudera snapped. The girl wondered why the silverette was so uptight. "He approached me first, " She answered. Gokudera knew Reborn does things that can help Juudaime, but how is this girl going to help anything or anyone?

"That kid talks and kicks really well for a kid," Fujioka said amazed.

Yamamoto laughed before saying, "I know. I thought the same thing."

 _That's because Reborn isn't really a baby and he's a hitman,_ Tsuna thought.

"Anyway, he said something about being your tutor and asked me join your _famiglia_? What is a _famiglia_ anyway? I was confused so I came here to ask you what you were teaching to your baby brother?" She asked. Tsuna launched in the explanation of how Reborn wasn't his baby brother and told her to ignore everything Reborn says. He really didn't want to get the poor girl involved.

" 'I want want to get her involved-' Is what you're thinking, right?" A familiar squeaky voice spoke. Reborn jumped on to Tsuna's head, causing the brunette to stumble a bit before regaining balance. "Reborn..." Tsuna started to protest. "But, she's already involved. She's Hibari's only childhood friend," Reborn continued. The heads of the three boys whipped to turn to Fujioka. "EHHH?!" Fujioka frowned. "You know, I really wanted to believe you were just a genius kid that just developed your speech earlier than other kids and that you really just came across my profile on accident somehow and that you really didn't mean anything thing you said about being a hitman… Seriously, I want to know how you even got this information!"

Reborn smirked and answered smugly, "I am simply just one hell of a tutor."

Fujioka facepalmed when she recognized the line. "Aw, hell no."

Meanwhile, the boys in the classroom were still shocked. How does anyone even get along with Hibari? How is this girl still alive? Suddenly, they had newfound respect for Fujioka. "H-hibari-san's childhood friend?" Tsuna asked shakily. The girl turned back to Tsuna. "I guess, kind of. We knew each other since we were kids. Our mothers' are best friends and so we went to each other's houses before pretty often. Now, we're neighbours," She replied.

"How was Hibari-san as a child?" Tsuna asked.

"Hmm, well, despite having violent urges to hit me all the time, he was a cute kid. A lot more cuter than he is now. He wasn't as violent towards me as he is now back then. He still got into a lot of fights though. Did you know he used to pout?!" Fujioka laughed at the memory.

"POUT?! That Hibari used to pout?!" Gokudera yelled in disbelief.

"Yeah, hard to believe now right. Now, all he does is scowl and glare. If you get in his way, he'll just smack you out of it. Oh, there's one other thing. That signature phrase- " She was interrupted by a voice behind her, "I'll bite you to death." Fujioka nodded approvingly. "Yeah, that's a great impression of him. ...Why are you guys so pale?" Gokudera was ready in a fighting position, pulling out his dynamites. Yamamoto was tensed and then there's Tsuna that looked like he'll bolt out any minute now.

"... Oh. He's behind me, isn't he?" Fujioka realized too late. "How long have you been listening?" One look at his glare was all it took to know he heard enough. She lifted her arms to protect her head and she shut her eyes, preparing herself for the pain to be expected. However, it never came. She slowly opened one eye at a time to see Hibari looking at Reborn. "It's the infant," He said. He gaze lingered back to the confused Fujioka for a bit before returning back to Reborn, questioningly. "Umeko is joining Tsuna's mafia family. She's going to be part of Vongola," He answered.

Hibari had no change in demeanor or expression. His eyes flittered back to Fujioka, who was still confused about their exchange and what the hell the baby meant by mafia family. Hibari said nothing as he turned around and walked toward the door. Tsuna let out a small breath of relief and the postures of Gokudera and Yamamoto relaxed slightly. _He's leaving us without beating us to death! Thank God!_ Tsuna thought happily. Hibari stopped at the door which made Tsuna panic again. Hibari spoke in his usual demanding voice. "I hate it when you herbivores group together at my school. Leave at once." Tsuna almost screamed like a girl. Hibari turned his head to face Reborn. "Don't call her that. I'm the only one allowed to call her by her first name." Silence. Reborn smirked. Then the majestic prefect left. Tsuna was so relieved that nothing actually happened. "Did Hibari let us off easily? We're really lucky," Yamamoto said surprised. Fujioka gulped. She knew Hibari better. The guy was beyond pissed.

* * *

For the next few days, Fujioka decided to lay low. _Why was he pissed? Was it because he thinks I joined this family thing? Was it because I was called my first name by Reborn? Why can't I have my first name called by other people?Oh, maybe because we were crowding around?_ She furrowed her eyebrows. After thinking about it in class, she came up with a conclusion. It could've very possibly be that Hibari still looks at her as a friend, even if he never admits it. Since she was kind of his only friend and he has an obsessive streak, he is pissed because it seemed like Reborn was taking her away to this mafia family away from him. Fujioka's reasoning seemed pretty logical.

She shook her head. Whatever. It didn't matter why he was pissed off. It'll pass and be fine as long as she avoided him. The girl squawked when she bumped into a sturdy body. Well, guess she bumped into? "Y-yo… How's it going? I thought you lived at the school...haha." She nervously laughed and looked everywhere but the face of Hibari Kyoya. Of course, he lived right next to her! How could she avoid him?! _He's glaring at me, isn't he?_ She bravely looked up to see she was right. Her gaze immediately went to the sidewalk.

Hibari didn't say anything and he continued walking to his house. Fortunately, it meant he wasn't going to beat her up on the spot. Unfortunately, she had to walk to her house which was on the same path. That meant she still had to in the presence of Hibari, who could smack her anytime he wanted. She gulped and trailed behind the scary prefect. Fujioka didn't usually have to deal with situations like this because Hibari generally stayed at his precious school until the crowds of students all left before leaving. _This 15 minute walk feels like 3 hours,_ She thought.

When they finally arrived, she wanted to dart into her house. But, she really can't take this anymore. She's going to die from feeling anxious and more wary about Hibari than usual continuously. "K-kyoya!" She called out. Hibari stopped and waited, indicating for her to continue. "Uh, I'm still your friend so don't be mad, okay? Reborn isn't taking me away. We'll still be friends! Can you stop being mad about this?! Please don't hit me!" She said rushedly. _Oh my gosh, did I have to say it like that? How embarrassing._

"Join the disciplinary committee," He demanded. Fujioka blinked.

"What? Why?" She asked confusedly.

"You want me to stop being mad, don't you?" He said mockingly.

"But- Ohhhh. I see. You're jealous, aren't you?! You think your only friend is getting taken away so you want to keep me close, right?!" She exclaimed brightly.

If Hibari could facepalm, he would've done it right now but he had his hands occupied with holding a metal tonfa in both hands. Fujioka took the hint and ran into her house screaming, "I'M SORRY KYOYA!"

He scowled. That wasn't the case. He was not jealous. Being part of that herbivore's family meant more than just "family." It meant fighting, enemies, and other dangerous activities. Once you're in it, you can't come back out. The eccentric girl would be targeted too because of her involvement with Vongola. It irritated Hibari that the girl didn't have the strength to defend herself either. This stupid idiotic moron shouldn't have joined the infant's group. Now, she's just causing him more problems. Just thinking about it is making him pissed again. Why did he have to care for her anyway? Hibari would never admit he was _friends_ or even acquaintances with the eccentric, fujoshi girl. However, he did have a teeny-tiny miniscule soft spot for her because time with someone almost everyday for _12 years_ does wonders. If anything, she could be considered as a younger sister he never had. Hibari wanted to keep her close, just in case something happens.

Before he went back in his house, something caught his eye on the sidewalk where the fujoshi girl was standing earlier. An innocent mathematics book layed there with it's cover slightly out of place. Someone like Fujioka would never bring home a math book. He narrowed his eyes. Hibari picked up the book and ripped off the cover. It was a manga with the cover of two guys furiously making out in all shameless glory. He had no hestitation when he destroyed and oblierated the manga.

All of a sudden the idea of having to protect her faded away as he planned to set this girl to the next world with his lovely tonfas.


	2. Pineapples are not Pineapples

**CHAPTER 2: Pineapples are not Pineapples**

"W-wait just a moment, Kyoya. Let's think about this logically."

"… What else do you expect me to infer fromthat pile of drenched paperwork?"

"W-well, it could've possibly been an accident-"

"That you're responsible for."

"It wasn't intentional!"

"I've heard enough."

And that was how Fujioka had her ass handed to her the fifth time that day.

"He was the one that wanted tea in the first place," She grumbled as she pulled herself to the infirmary once again and pulled open the door. A woman in plain white sighed after seeing her. "You again, Fujioka Umeko?" The girl gave a small bow and her short, wavy, inky black hair swept forward as she did so. "Sorry, Shiratori-sensei."

Shiratori Shizuka was a woman, whose beauty was hid behind her thick red-rimmed glasses and messy blond hair that was tied in a loose ponytail that hung down on her right shoulder. _'It's a shame no one really noticed how beautiful she is yet,'_ Fujioka wondered. Speaking of beautiful people… Gokudera and Yamamoto are quite the gorgeous specimen. Gokudera had splendid silver hair with jade irises that complimented his entire look. Yamamoto didn't have any special features that stood out like Gokudera's eyes, but he was absolutely model material. Then, there was the cute and adorable Tsunayoshi. _'Ships, ships… who should I ship? I need shipping names!'_ Fujioka started drooling again.

"I'd really wish Hibari-kun would stop hurting you. Why would he keep hitting such a pretty girl?" The nurse said as she applied ointment on Fujioka's bruises. "I'm not pretty… Sensei is!" Fujioka said with a grin, which Shiratori responded with a chuckle. The girl pondered a bit before answering the nurse's question. "It's probably because I break his rules often, but he should lay off a bit, right? If he did, he would be a lot nicer."

Shiratori finished up and gave an apologetic and understanding smile. Fujioka returned the smile. "Sensei, you can go now. I know you have a meeting with the principal. I'll be fine." The nurse's surprised look was evident on her pretty face. "I spend too much time in the infirmary," Fujioka said jokingly. The nurse chuckled and ruffled the girl's raven hair. "I'll be right back."

Fujioka sighed as she laid down on the soft white sheets of the beds provided at the infirmary. She came to this room more frequent than her classroom. _'I knew joining the Disciplinary Committee was a bad idea.'_ Of course, she was within arm's length of the terrifying prefect which means she's a lot closer to his metal tonfas. Hibari's short temper wasn't helping either.

On top of that, she finally joined Tsunayoshi's family. She _still_ has no idea what that meant, but she had to join it because the demonic baby just would not give up. Reborn followed her and popped out at random times everywhere! The girl would be sitting on her bed and Reborn would fly through her second-story window. That scared the shit out of the poor second year female.

Although she was _technically_ part of his family, she didn't feel like she was. The secretive glances and hushed whispers that Tsuna and his friends had when she was around aroused suspicion about their actions. However, Fujioka did not think too much about it. _'I wasn't close to them before anyway… I guess. Or… maybe… they have a very intimate relationship they are afraid of me knowing?!'_ The perverted girl started drooling at the thought.

Fujioka was pulled out of her daydream when a sudden knocking sound rang in her ears. Two pretty teenage girls walked in with lunches in their hands and smiles on their faces. "Fujioka… What stupid thing did you do to Hibari this time?" Kurokawa Hana asked with a mocking smirk. Her black locks fell forward and framed her face as she put her hands on her hips- after placing her lunch box down- and bent down a little in a scolding manner.

"H-Hana! How could you just assume it was me?!" Fujioka bawled comically. She turned and locked eyes with her other friend, Sasagawa Kyoko, and gave her the puppy dog eyes. Kyoko's bright honey eyes twinkled and her short hair shifted as she threw her head back and giggled. "Well… Fujioka-senpai always starts the fights with _something_." Fujioka sniffled and crawled under the covers of the bed and mumbled, "You guys suck for teaming up on me and laughing at my pain."

Two girls exchanged grins and poked the sulking Fujioka as they slipped a BL manga and a lunch box inside. The covers flew off in a second. "I LOVE YOU GUYS!" Fujioka exclaimed while hugging them. "Also, Kyoko, stop calling me senpai!" Kyoko tilted her head cutely. "But, senpai is senpai." Fujioka groaned. "It makes me sound old!"

These two first years were the second year's only close female school friends. Mainly, because Hibari ruined any chance of her gaining any friends during Fujioka's first year. No one approached her because they were afraid of getting involved with someone who was involved with Hibari. _'The first years are way more fearless than my grade.'_ She liked that. _'I mean, if they weren't fearless, I wouldn't have met Hana and Kyoko.'_

"Why are in still in the Committee anyway?" Hana piped up. Fujioka placed her chopstick on her lips in a thoughtful way. "Well… I think Kyoya wants me to stay because he would feel lonely if I got snatched away by Reborn and Tsunayoshi-kun's family. I don't want him to feel lonely," Fujioka said softly.

"... Reborn? And what does that _monkey_ have to do with this- Oh, whatever." Hana had a more important question. "So you are not leaving for the sake of the guy that keeps  
beating you up?"

Fujioka frowned at Hana's question.

"Did you have to put it that way? Now, it just sounds like I'm a masochist."

"Hey, Fujioka... Do you like him? I mean, you're doing everything you can to keep him more... docile." Hana asked curiously.

"Of course I do! Even if he is violent, he has his good points." Fujioka said, completely unfazed at the younger's question. "Why would you ask?"

Hana shrugged and sighed. It was useless to pursue any further. Kyoko, although an airhead, understood what Hana meant and decided to assist her.

"Senpai, do you think Hibari-san is attractive?" Her gentle voice asked casually. Fujioka swallowed the rice in her mouth and pondered. "I actually never thought about his looks." Hana grinned and shared looks with Kyoko. "So what do you think now?"

Fujioka furrowed her eyebrows.

 _DING DONG DANG DONG!_

"Kyoko! Test! Back to class!" Hana shouted incoherently as she grabbed her items and scurried away with Kyoko at her heels. The door slammed shut and the sound echoed in the empty white room with their question completely forgotten for now. Fujioka blinked and shrugged. Happily, she went back to munching on her lunch as she read the manga given to her on one of the infirmary beds.

However, she was soon interrupted by the opening of the infirmary door again. "What you guys forgot something? Perhaps your pencil." The girl jerked her thumb toward the lonely mechanical pencil sitting on the side table beside her without sparing a glance at the person who came in.

"Kufufufu."

Fujioka frowned while she placed her manga down and looked upward. The girl's bright cerulean orbs scanned the man in front of her.

"... Can I help you?" She asked uncertainly.

"Yes, of course you can."

His voice was deep and attractive. The man seemed to have a permanent smirk etched on his handsome face. His indigo coloured hair was styled in a hairstyle that strangely resembled a pineapple and his heterochromatic eyes gleamed sinisterly. She noticed the small characters of numbers in his right eye. _'Incredibly weird, but a talking baby acting like a grown-up was weirder.'_ Fujioka decide not to comment about his eye. He was dressed in a different school uniform, meaning he was not from Namimori Middle School.

"You're certainly brave if you decided to barge in Kyoya's school with a different uniform on," She told the man. "What's your name?"

The man spoke in a prideful voice, "Rokudo Mukuro."

"Well then, Mukuro-kun, what do you need help with?"

Hibari had enough of this week. His members were getting beat up one by one by an unknown powerful group who had the strength to destroy the peace of Namimori who left their tracks hard to find. But knowing Hibari, he wouldn't get stopped so easily. After all, he is a carnivore that specializes in finding his prey.

Sooner or later, he arrived at the deserted area of Kokuyo Land. Hibari trampled over the mountains of garbage and rocks to an empty building that looked like a tsunami hit it a few times. Many students hoodlum tried to stop him but as expected Hibari didn't even break out a sweat defeating them. The way they were positioned to block him only served as the direction to the hideout of his current enemy. With fresh blood decorating his metal weapons, he walked forward into a dark room.

"Yo," Hibari greeted the man in the dark with a smirk.

"You've finally come," The man said, not surprised the prefect made it to his hideout.

"It took me a long time to find you," Hibari licked his lips in anticipation for the upcoming fight and smirked. "Are you the ringleader behind the mischief?"

"Kufufufu," The man chuckled sinisterly. "Something like that. Next, we'll bring a new order to your town."

Hibari almost laughed at the man's idiocy.

"You must be thick. Namimori does not require two orders."

"Indeed, I agree wholeheartedly. Since I'm taking over, we don't need you."

That wiped the smirk off of Hibari's face.

"That will not happen." Hibari was fuming with anger and his patience for his fight was wearing thin. His grey eyes stoned and glared at the culprit behind the scenes of his troubling week.

"Right here, right now… I'll bite you to death."

Silence… Then… A squirting noise was heard in the room.

Both of the guys stopped. The man sighed. "Umeko-chan, when did you even get in here? I was sure I told you to stay with MM on the second floor."

A wheezing sound was all he got for an answer before the owner of the sounds stepped out of the shadows. There, in all her glory, stood Fujioka Umeko with an impressive amount of blood trailing down her nostrils. Hibari whipped his head in her direction, caught off guard.

"... Another nosebleed?" The unidentified man said, sounding exasperated.

"Well," Fujioka started after wiping the majority of the blood off. "You guys are one of those hate but love relationship couples and you have no idea how attractive and hot that is. I CAN JUST IMAGINE YOUR BODIES TANGLED TOGETHER AS YOU GUYS FIGHT EVEN THOUGH YOU'RE IN LOVE! A ship has sailed!" The man in the dark sighed again.

"I have told you again and again. I am straight."

Fujioka laughed before waving it off. "Yeah, yeah. That's what they all say until they meet the guy of their dreams. You can't turn back a sailing ship, Mukuro-kun."

"I can drown it," Mukuro replied dryly.

Hibari didn't know whether he should be angry at the fact this Mukuro guy was the cause of his troubling town or the fact that his completely stupid, idiotic childhood friend (unfortunately) became well acquainted with her kidnapper. No, she was dumb enough to not have even figured out she got kidnapped. His plan of her joining the Disciplinary Committee seemed to backfire on him.

"Don't call her that." Hibari didn't like the idea that Fujioka was getting too close to this weird pineapple-haired guy.

Mukuro seemed thoroughly amused. "What shouldn't I call her? Ohhh! U-me-ko-channn~!" He said in a mocking sing-song voice with a smug look. The girl seemed alarmed at his sudden provocation toward Hibari. "Mukuro-kun, you shouldn't do that to Kyoya. He can hurt you really badly."

Mukuro only chuckled, eyes twinkling. "Ah, right. You two are on first-name basis. That's really cute, isn't it, _Kyoya_?"

The raven-haired prefect growled. "Do you wish to die in your seat?"

"Kufufufu. What interesting things you say. I am sitting down because there is no need for me to stand."

Hibari was now irritated for being so belittled.

"You and I? No more talk."

"Suit yourself. It's just that if you don't talk now, you may never get the chance to do so again."

The prefect felt weak all of a sudden, but he tried not to show it.

"Hmm? You're breaking into a sweat, now? What could possibly be wrong, hm?"

"Shut up."

"I was just worried about you, that's all. Come on, pull yourself together.." Mukuro sounded extremely happy despite his encouraging words. "I had to import them from overseas, just for you. Kufufufu. You really are weak to them, aren't you?...To sakura." With a wave of his hand, a bunch of random sakura trees appeared out of nowhere, encircling the prefect.

Hibari was still standing, but it was evident that the blossoming sakura tree had an effect. His knees were bent and cold sweat was sliding down his face. It was amazing how fast the effects of his sakura disease kicked in. The indigo-haired villain smirked as he finally walked toward him and whispered close to his ears, "You didn't think I wouldn't know of your weakness, did you?"

"Mukuro! ...What are you doing?!" Fujioka would've fangirled at the steamy scene of the two boys if she wasn't worried for the wellbeing of Hibari. _'Since when was the guy even allergic to sakura?!'_ "Ah, we were getting along fine too," Mukuro drawled mockingly. "Sorry, darling, I'm going to have to hurt your boyfriend."

Fujioka, surprisingly, almost screamed when she saw Mukuro kick Hibari downward hard enough to slightly crack the ground. She thought she would've gotten used to seeing blood after Hibari beat up so many people before in her presence. However, it was different now since the victim was someone she knew well. Hibari coughed out blood yet his glare did not fade at all. Mukuro was apathetic to his actions as he continued to smirk and beat the hell out of Hibari, who couldn't even fight with a quarter of his strength.

The girl trembled at the sight of this violent scene, but knew rushing out like a stupid heroine would be utterly moronic. She had to do something else. Or say something. Like… Like…

"R-Reborn!" She managed to shout out. She had no idea why that seemed to be the right thing to say, but her gut instinct was convinced otherwise. Mukuro immediately stopped and Hibari dropped to the ground, breathing heavily with wounds all over the place. Mukuro narrowed his eyes and stormed up to Fujioka. He observed her up and down. "Well, isn't this a surprise," He said.

"I believed you were only a childhood friend to Hibari-kun over here," Mukuro gestured toward the blood-covered prefect. "But to think you knew Reborn… You wouldn't happen to know about the Vongola, would you?" Her plan worked, but now Mukuro's attention was directed on her. Unfortunately, she _still_ has no clue on how she's going to save Hibari.

The girl decided playing dumb was the best route for now. She was so going to _kill_ Reborn for involving her into all of this bullshit. "What Vongola?" She asked innocently. Mukuro snorted. "I'm not buying it."

Fujioka gave up on lying. "What are you going to them?"

"I certainly didn't expect you to tell me so quickly, but I won't complain. I was going to let you go quietly, after all you were just a hostage whose only purpose was to serve as bait for Hibari Kyoya." He explained. "However, if you're involved with the Vongola," He darkened. "That's a different situation."

It finally clicked. Fujioka whirled around facing Hibari who was still sprawled on the ground. "Kyoya's part of Reborn's little family?!"

Mukuro seemed amused. "Why, yes. Did _Kyoya_ not tell you about it?"

He cupped her chin with his right hand and tilted it upward towards him in an effort to intimidate the girl and annoy the raven-haired prefect. Fujioka stared into his heterochromatic eyes, not flinching. Hibari's growling was louder than ever. "My, my... possessive, aren't you?" Mukuro sent a smirk in Hibari's direction. Satisfied with that reaction, he turned back to Fujioka who just stared at him. His smirk thinned out into a pressing line. The girl didn't give him a calculating look nor a terrified one. She was genuinely not scared of him.

"You… You aren't scared?" He questioned, narrowing his eyes. Fujioka widened her eyes. She was surprised at herself that despite all of that she just saw, she wasn't terrified of the man in front of her at all. The girl was weirdly calm. "No, I guess not," She replied. Mukuro didn't speak as if to allow her to explain… and so she did.

"Uh… I feel like you aren't as dangerous as you deem to be."

Fujioka honestly had no idea why she thought that way. She just… knew.

"I kidnapped you as a hostage and harshly destroyed your childhood friend that I suppose you still value highly for some odd reason I cannot understand."

"You have a very strong point there."

Mukuro rolled his eyes.

"I'm not saying you're harmless, but you aren't _that_ bad."

The pineapple-haired man was about to retort before one of his followers came in and reported that the _Vongola Decimo_ had arrived to this humble land. He released his hold on Fujioka's chin and gently grabbed her right arm. Fujioka jolted at the contact. Mukuro started to drag her with him.

"W-wait, where are we going?"

"Don't worry. I'm _harmless_ , remember?"

Before he could take another step, a furious attack swung toward Mukuro's left. The guy barely dodged in time. "Oya, it seems I've underestimated you," He said smirking. Hibari was now between him and Fujioka, protectively raising his arms as if to imitate a wall he can't get through. The prefect was still breathing heavily and the blood gushing out from every part of his body didn't help either.

"Kyoya..." Fujioka whispered softly.

Mukuro held his head back and chuckled. "Kufufufu. Looks like we still have more fighting to do." He waved his hand and magically a trident appeared in his grasp. "I'm going to have you sleep on this one. I wouldn't like another interruption," Mukuro said as he pointed his trident at the second-year girl.

A immediate wave of drowsiness coursed over her and her eyelids felt extremely heavy. Slowly, she lost consciousness of the duel the two had and everything turned black.

"Hey, Umeko-chan. Wake up."

The girl groaned and slapped the poking finger away.

"Not now, Kyoya. Gimme five minutes..." She mumbled sleepily.

"I'm sorry I'm not your precious _Kyoya_."

With that, Fujioka's eyes snapped open and she glanced around her surroundings. She was in another dark room, which was slightly brighter than the one she was in before. Her bright blue eyes fell on the small group of people she knew huddled in front of her. They were shocked to see her just as much she was.

"Tsunayoshi-kun?"

"F-Fujioka-senpai?!"

A chuckle breathed by her right ear. Too close for her liking.

"Kufufufu. Shame your boyfriend lost, Umeko-chan."

Fujioka groggily twisted her head back and glared at the man.

"What the fuck is going on?"

"Tsk, tsk. Language, darling."

"Hah? Who the fuck do you think you are, Mukuro?!"

The said man frowned. "... You do realize I'm can potentially kill you right now, right?"

"Why are my hands tied? ...Is that a sharp blade pointed at my throat?"

"Good morning, Umeko. Finally awake?"

She slowly nodded.

"Mukuro! Let her go!" Tsuna shouted angrily at the man. Mukuro only responded by sending him a haughty smirk. Fujioka was slightly shocked to see such a side of the adorable tunafish and also wondered why he would even challenge him to protect her. _Kyoya couldn't even beat him, so how could Tsunayoshi-kun…_ The girl's eyes widened. _What happened to Kyoya?_ She glanced around the room and finally realized that devastation of the situation when she saw the fallen injured bodies in the room. Her eyes fell on a motionless figure lying on the floor.

"Kyoya!" Fujioka tried to struggle out of Mukuro's grasp, but that only made him push his weapon further in toward her throat. From the corner of her eye, she could see how tense the boys in front of her were. They were ready to jump out at any second.

"Not so harmless anymore, wouldn't you agree?"

"But you aren't really in any situation to talk," She answered, eyeing his bloodied body. "Wouldn't you agree?"

The man narrowed his eyes. "We've been over this already. I have a weapon aimed at your throat. I thought you were wiser than to provoke me."

Fujioka gave him a small smile. "You're not that bad." His eyes flashed with sudden unrecognizable emotion before disappearing just as fast. Mukuro chuckled before ruffling her hair and spoke in a lowered voice so only she could here. "Hmm, impressive to know I was putting on a front this time. I'm not always this nice, but in honour of your _undeniable_ and _lovely company_ today-" That last part was laced in heavy sarcasm. "I'll generously let you off the hook this time." He dipped down down close to her right ear and spoke, "You win." Then he collapsed on her, completely knocked out. Fujioka stared at his fallen body as she wondered. _'Mukuro must've really pushed himself there. Why would he go such lengths…?'_

Tsuna ran over toward her with Gokudera reluctantly trudging behind. "Are you okay?! Did he hurt you anywhere-" Fujioka raised a hand to stop him. "No, I'm fine. But clearly, you guys aren't," She said gesturing toward their wounded bodies. "Just finished the last boss battle, didn't you?" She joked. Tsuna gave a tired smile as Gokudera yelled at her for interrupting Juudaime when he's talking.

BAM! Scary people walked in clad in black robes that went down to the ground and flew majestically in the wind. Their faces were covered with bandages, making it impossible to tell their identity and black hats were present on each of their head. They separated and collected two of the fallen bodies, which Fujioka didn't recognize, by chaining them by the neck and dragging them out the door.

One of them appeared before the girl. "Move." Tsuna barged in. "Where are you going to take them?!" The bandaged mummy did not speak. "The Tenth asked you a question!" Gokudera spat out, advancing the mummy.

Reborn held out a hand, effectively stopping all the them.

"Both of you stop," He said in an authoritative voice.

Reborn nodded and the mummy dragged Mukuro out in similar fashion as the two before. Many paramedics rushed in carrying stretchers for those that were injured. Hibari, himself, was hoisted on one of them. Fujioka rushed over. "Shit, that's a lot of blood! Is he okay? He isn't dead, is he?!" She asked frantically at the paramedic in charge of Hibari. "He'll live." That was the curt response she got. Infuriated and fed up with everything, Fujioka snapped. "What the hell is that response?! He's not fucking fine! He's bleeding waterfalls in every portion of his body! I swear, if he isn't healed properly, I'm going to-"

A hand snatched her wrist, immediately stopping her argument.

"Kyoya!" She exclaimed happily, grinning at the very much alive Hibari Kyoya. The prefect gave a long, hard look at her. In a raspy voice, he asked her if she was a dumbass before he was elegantly raised on the stretcher and carried out the door. Fujioka was baffled as a vein popped on her forehead.

"YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE BASTARD! AFTER I WORRIED SO MUCH FOR YOU! Oh, just you wait! As soon as you heal, I'm going to make it rain hell for you!" She huffed angrily. Fujioka snapped her head toward Reborn as the rest of the boys were being tended of their wounds. She stormed over to Reborn and sat down abruptly.

"The mafia, right? You have a lot of explaining to do, you little shit." Cue the kick to the gut and some groans of pain.

"I thought you would _never_ ask." The sadistic infant smirked.

 **A/N: Mukuro does seem to be a little OOC but I like him a little more playful. Hibari is probably OOC but hey, you never know what he would be like if he actually had a childhood friend.**

 **I decided to a little Question Corner where you guys can address any questions to any of the characters or me. You can ask about chapter 1 this time too. I'll try my best to get them all answered. Additional BLOOPERS will also be included at the end of each chapter so that should be fun!**

 **I'll start it off just for chapter 2.**

 _Why are you an asshole? (To Reborn)_

Reborn: Well, _someone_ wants to die early.

 _Is Mukuro gay for Hibari?_

Hacker-san: Why yes-

Mukuro: Shut that mouth before I cut that tongue off. I've said so many times already… I am straight.

 _What did Mukuro say when he approached Umeko that got her lured over to Kokuyo Land? (To Authoress or whatever you want to call me)_

Hacker-san: He used the only thing that could lure her. It went a little like this:

M: Our school is buying… yaoi books. I've heard you have a great range of knowledge of this genre so I'd like your help in selecting some mangas and light novels for our school library.

U (jaw drops): W-what?! Your school is doing that?! (tears in her eyes) I'm transferring! (curiously) Are you into it?

M: Me?! No, I am not.

U: Lies. Either way, I can definitely give you my help.

M: Can you come with me to my school?

U: 'Course. (whispers) I know you're secretly gay.

M (spins around): NO. I AM NOT.

 _Is Umeko going to meet the Vaira? (To Authoress or whatever you want to call me)_

Hacker-san: That's coming up next. Everyone should look forward to her meeting Lussuria. Hehe.

 _ **BLOOPERS:**_

Scene 1:

"Hey, Umeko. Wake up."

The girl groaned and slapped the poking finger away.

"Not now, Kyoya. Gimme five minutes..." She mumbled sleepily.

"I'm sorry I'm not your precious _Kyoya_."

With that, Fujioka's eyes snapped open to see a certain pineapple-haired man smirking at her.

"However, I am your precious _Mukuro_ ," He said in a seductive voice, sparkling.

Silence.

Umeko closes her eyes and falls back asleep.

"Oi!"

Scene 2:

"I'll generously let you off the hook this time."

He dipped down down close to her right ear and spoke, "Seriously, I am _straight_."

Then he collapsed on her, completely knocked out.

 **I hoped you enjoyed this chapter!**


End file.
